


Shall We Work Our Tension Out?

by StarkRogers135



Series: Angel!Dean Winchester series [53]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Sex, Angelcest, Angelic Grace, Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, Castiel is a Tease, Dominant Castiel, Dominant Lucifer, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Lucifer | Nick, M/M, Porn, Possessive Lucifer, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutlet, Submissive Dean, Submissive Sam, Top Castiel, Top Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel brings Sam back from Bobby's and both Lucifer and Sam...*ahem*..."make-up" with one another. In Heaven, Dean and Cas have their own fun as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall We Work Our Tension Out?

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A STORY. THEY ARE NOT INDIVIDUAL STORIES. IT IS ALL ONE STORY!  
> START AT "Die Trying" AND WORK YOUR WAY THROUGH IT.  
> They are suppose to be chapters, but they were put into a Series form, sorry for not telling you guys.  
> Well, Have fun!

It was the next morning and Sam obvious had a nightmare that had him crying for Dean's name like he was getting killed. Sam jerked awake, jumping up and panting roughly, his eyes darting around and saw Bobby kneeling next to him by the couch.

Bobby put a hand on Sam's shoulder and pulled the young hunter towards his chest, feeling Sam lean heavily on him, "It's alright, Sam." He whispered.

Sam just cried, the sounds muffled by Bobby's shoulder. Sam felt terrible right now. God, was he miserable. Why couldn't Lucifer have been there? Lucifer always lays with him and that prevents any nightmares from happening.

Lucifer was at the motel, having nightmares of his own. He woke up panting, sweating, and heart beating fast. Lucifer couldn't calm down and he was shaking. He looked up at the sound of wings and whimpered.

Gabriel had spoken with Bobby for a bit and had brought Sam back to the motel after he got the hunter calm. The second Sam saw Lucifer, Gabriel watched as Sam hurried over to the other, Lucifer's arms immediately going around Sam.

Lucifer buried his face into Sam's neck and gripped his mate's shirt tightly in his fists, trying to calm down.

Sam cried into Lucifer's chest, repeating "I'm sorry" over and over again in between sobs.

Lucifer pulled Sam closer after hearing another flutter of wings, Gabriel leaving, "I-I don't mean to yell at you. I don't."

"I k-know." Sam whimpered against Lucifer's chest, hiccuping on his cries.

"Shh..." Lucifer soothed, rubbing Sam's back gently. "It's okay, Sam."

Sam coughed, trembling roughly in Lucifer's arms. "I-I don't want y-you to d-die..." he cried.

"I'm not going to die, Sam. What-What in the world gave you that idea?" Lucifer pulled Sam back and wiped away his tears.

Sam quietly hiccuped on his whimpers, his hands and shoulders and arms shaking. "A d-dream I had," he muttered. "Well, more l-like a nightmare..." he said.

"I'm not going to die. I promise you that. Do you mind telling me how I supposedly died?" Lucifer frowned.

"N-No," Sam shook his head, shaking. "Don't wanna." he whined fearfully.

"Sam, please." Lucifer begged and had worry in his eyes.

"No!" Sam cried out. "Do-Don't make me! Please! I don't wanna!" he sobbed. The moment that Sam began to struggle in Lucifer's arms was the moment Lucifer started to try and restrain Sam.

"Sam, stop!" Lucifer pinned Sam down hard, keeping him still. "Calm down, okay?"

Sam hiccuped and coughed hoarsely on his cries. "I-I don't wanna t-tell!" he whimpered, his entire body trembling.

Lucifer sighed and frowned, "Sam, I need to know."

"No!" Sam wailed, wanting to curl in on himself and cry while being held. Not pinned down like an animal.

"Sam!" Lucifer snapped, watching the hunter stopped moving. "I _need_ and _want_ to know!" He clenched his jaw to keep from yelling any louder.

Sam whimpered, moving his eyes away from his mate. Lucifer was yelling again. Lucifer said he wouldn't yell anymore. Sam kept himself quiet, refusing to speak or even _look_ at the other male.

Lucifer swallowed thickly then loosed his grip and moved away quickly, curling up in the corner of the room, wrapping his wings around himself.

Sam glanced over at Lucifer with watery eyes. "Look," he said shakily, standing up on unsteady feet, "if you wouldn't yell or rush me, I'd tell you." he sniffled, shuffling over to Lucifer and moving himself through his wings so he could be cuddled against him.

Lucifer looked Sam and sighed, "I don't mean to yell. You know I have a very short temper. Me being the Devil, I don't put up with a lot of shit." He narrowed his eyes.

"I know that," he mumbled, putting his arms tightly around Lucifer. "Can you try to control your temper?"

"I cannot promise anything. I'm sorry." Lucifer buried his face in the top of Sam's hair and sighed.

"You can try, though," Sam murmured. "That I know, Luc'." Sam said quietly.

"Yes, I can try, but if I snap, you can't get mad." Lucifer muttered.

"I can't promise anything." Sam said, repeating what Lucifer had said moments ago.

Lucifer chuckled and looked at Sam, "You're an ass."

Sam smiled weakly. "I know." he said.

"You also have a very nice one too." Lucifer smirked slightly, watching blush creep up to Sam's face

"You're a dick..." Sam groaned, pressing his now heated up face into Lucifer's chest again.

Lucifer grinned and was about to respond until he felt a hand over his mouth then looked down into amused hazel eyes.

"Don't even say it." Sam smiled and plastered his mouth against Lucifer's, pinning him to the wall from where they sat, panting softly as they kissed desperately. Sam smirked with he heard a throaty moan come from Lucifer as Sam palmed him through his jeans.

Lucifer groaned and bucked up into Sam's hand, "Fuck..." He moaned into Sam's mouth.

Sam smirked and rubbed him harder and faster, feeling Lucifer's cock harden, Sam feeling his own jeans get tighter and more uncomfortable. "That's exactly what you're going to do to me." Sam panted, nipping at Lucifer's collarbone.

Lucifer moaned louder and panted, "May-Maybe I wanted it the other way around."

"Oh, c'mon." Sam murmured, gently biting and tugging at Lucifer's ear with his teeth, making sure he wasn't too rough with that.

Lucifer groaned and moved his hands, only to have his wrists to be grabbed by one of Sam's large hands and pinned to the wall, "You're better at it." He panted.

"You just like my size, don't you?" Sam chuckled, his voice low and husky. "You just wanna feel me inside of you, huh? Rutting and grinding and-" Sam grunted as he was cut off from his talking, Sam now pinned to the wall.

Lucifer removed Sam's shirt and raised an eyebrow, "You _really_ want me to be the dominant one, don't you?"

Sam panted and nodded, seeing Lucifer's cock straining against the front of his jeans. "Shit, Luci..." he groaned.

Lucifer pulled Sam from the floor and walked him backwards, pushing him back on the bed then slowly crawled up the hunter's long body.

Sam panted thickly, watching him with heavily lidded eyes, his own dick twitching in interest in his tight jeans. As if Lucifer could read his mind, Sam moaned and threw his head back as he felt Lucifer palm him roughly. "Oh, God..." he panted.

Lucifer smirked and rubbed Sam harder, kissing his mate's muscled stomach lightly.

"Fucking shit..." Sam groaned, bucking hips hips up needily.

Lucifer chuckled lowly and gently nipped at Sam's hip bones, pinning his mate's hips down roughly when Sam bucked up again.

Sam keened, wriggling his hips. "Lucifer..." Sam whimpered.

"You wanted this so bad..." Lucifer growled low in his chest, his eyes blown with lust as he pulled Sam's jeans off and leaving his mate in his boxers. "Take it." Lucifer smirked and bit Sam's inner thigh roughly.

Sam moaned loudly, throwing his head back and clutching Lucifer's short blonde hair, heaving and panting. "Oh, God. Jesus fuck, Lucifer."

Lucifer smirked and bit gently at Sam's hip bone, grazing his teeth over it agonizingly slow.

"Fucking hell..." Sam moaned, yelping when Lucifer bit his skin particularly hard that he broke the skin when he said Hell. "Wh-What?" he panted.

"My territory. You don't curse it." Lucifer narrowed his eyes.

Sam panted, eyes blown black with lust. "Jesus, can't you _not_ go torturously slow?" Sam growled.

"You wanted me to dominate _so bad_ though." Lucifer hummed.

"Shut up..." Sam panted, his boner obvious through his boxers.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow and moved completely away from Sam, but keeping his mate's wrists pinned with his Grace.

"What are you doing?" Sam whined as Lucifer moved away. "Don't you dare leave me like this!"

Lucifer raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms, drumming his fingers on his bicep.

"C'mon, Luci..." Sam whined, spreading his legs suggestively and going totally submissive for his fallen angel.

Lucifer fought back the urge to jump on Sam and shifted a bit, watching his mate squirm as Lucifer peeled off his own shirt.

Sam panted, his skin flushed with heat as he watched. "God damn tease." Sam groaned.

Lucifer stood and dropped his jeans and moved them off the bed, taking the belt from them and smirked, eyes flickering from Sam's face to his mate's wrists.

"I know that look," Sam breathed, looking at the belt in Lucifer's hand then back to his eyes. "What's goin' on in that head? What're you planning, hm?"

"Hm..." Lucifer hummed then straddled Sam's stomach, careful to avoid his mate's erection then leaned down and kissed Sam deeply on the lips, hearing him moan. Lucifer used his belt to tie Sam's wrist to the headboard then pulled away completely again, his eyes scanning over the sight in front of him. Sam's skin flushed, his hair a mess, squirming, and bound to the bed. Watching just made him much harder than before.

"You kinky bastard..." Sam panted, looking up at him through hooded eyes.

Lucifer smiled proudly then straddled Sam's waist then slowly rolled his hips, watching Sam close his eyes and moan.

Sam rolled his head back and moaned, bucking his hips up desperately.

Lucifer held Sam's hips down and rolled his hips down harder this time, moaning against Sam's neck at the friction.

"Oh, God!" Sam panted heavily, desperately pulling at his restraints.

Lucifer bit Sam's neck roughly, breaking skin and watching some blood fall from the bite mark, "Mine." He growled possessively.

"Fuck. Yours. Yes," Sam groaned. "God, Lucifer."

"Say it louder." Lucifer nuzzled Sam's neck and palmed his mate through his boxers again.

"Y-Yours!" Sam moaned, bowing his back hard, panting roughly.

Lucifer smirked as he watched the blood dry then moved to slowly remove Sam's boxers, watching his mate struggle against the restraints, and dropping the boxers to the floor.

"Oh, thank fucking God!" Sam heaved a heavy breath, his dick rock hard at this point.

Lucifer growled in warning and pulled his own boxers off, watching Sam's eyes fill with lust.

"What?" Sam said, breathing heavily. He loved this side of Lucifer. He's never seen it before and he hoped to see more in the future.

"You've been using my Father's name in vain this whole time." Lucifer narrowed his eyes, digging his nails into Sam's thighs. "You're staying on your back, too. No hands and knees this time." He hummed and smirked.

"That's alright?" Sam smirked. "I wanted to be on my back anyways."

"Even if you didn't want to, you would have to." Lucifer trailed his forked tongue up Sam's shaft, hearing his mate make a choke moan then trailed his tongue up Sam's chest, smirking when Sam arched into it.

Sam panted, trying to grind up into his mate, groaning. "Fuck..."

Lucifer pinned Sam's hips to the bed roughly, holding his mate's waist tight enough to leave bruises as he bit Sam's ear, but not hard enough to hurt.

"Too much foreplay," Sam panted. "Not enough fucking." he groaned.

"If I am dominating, I'll do what I _want_." Lucifer growled and narrowed his eyes.

Sam groaned, spreading his legs out even more, panting and looking up at his mate with lust hungry hazel eyes.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow, "You expecting me to just melt to that and just fuck you because you spread your legs?" He chuckled and shook his head. "Now you have to wait even longer."

Sam groaned in frustration, letting out a deep sigh as he stared at the ceiling. Maybe he could pretend to be absolutely bored.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and bit Sam's neck, hearing him groan, "I was kidding."

Sam sucked in a sharp breath. "N-Not a funny one." he panted.

"Nobody ever likes that joke." Lucifer sighed.

"C'mon..." Sam whined. "I need you, Luci."

Lucifer smirked. He quickly got Sam prepped and stretched before slicking himself up and driving into Sam with a heavy moan. Lucifer panted, pushing Sam's legs to his chest as he fucked him hard and rough.

Sam cried out, clinging to Lucifer's muscled body. "L-Lucifer!" Sam moaned, his panting ragged with his head thrown back and exposed.

"Mine," Lucifer growled possessively, throwing himself into Sam's prostate as he marked Sam up with love bites. "Mine."

"Y-Yours, Lu'," Sam keened. "Fuck, Lucifer!" Sam wrapped his ankles around Lucifer's neck, breathing heavily as he felt heat pool in the pit of his stomach.

"Only mine." Lucifer growled, biting Sam's neck and breaking the skin, licking and sucking at the blood as his thrusts got even more frantic and erratic and needy.

"Shit, Luc'..." Sam panted, feeling his orgasm build up quickly. "I-I'm close..." he whimpered.

Lucifer growled possessively and panted against Sam's marked and heated skin. "I want you to come for me, Sam," Lucifer ordered. "Want you to come for me now."

At the order, Sam cried out as he came harder than he's ever came before, letting out a long moan, clenching around Lucifer's thick cock.

Lucifer cursed as he came hard, spilling his seed into Sam, panting heavily as he milked himself dry into his mate. He looked at Sam, pushing sweaty brown hair out of Sam's face.

Sam panted, coming down from his high, opening his eyes with a fucked out smile when he felt Lucifer move his hair out of his face.

Lucifer panted and smiled down at Sam, pulling him closer. He paused for a moment and opened his mouth to speak, but closed it, afraid of what he was going to say.

"What?" Sam breathed, looking up at his mate, carding his fingers through Lucifer's hair. "Luci, tell me please..."

"I don't wanna say it. 'm afraid I might scare you off..." Lucifer muttered, burying his face into Sam's neck now.

"Please?" Sam murmured, holding Lucifer close and cradling his head in his hand.

"Well, lemme start from the somewhat beginning..." Lucifer sighed. "I was drunk and Gabriel tried to calm me down. 'nd I said something that I never thought I'd say. Well, I knew I might say it someday, but not...right...then." He trailed off his words, not wanting to finish.

"Well, what did you say?" Sam murmured softly.

"I said that...I loved you." Lucifer looked up at Sam with fearful eyes, afraid Sam will push him away.

Sam smiled and kissed Lucifer's forehead gently. "I love you, too," he said. "Very much, too."

"So, you really mean that?" Lucifer smiled slightly.

"Of course," Sam hummed warmly. "I always have."

Lucifer narrowed his eyes and poked Sam in the side, "Why didn't you say anything? Scared the hell out of me!"

Sam giggled and pecked Lucifer's lips softly. "I didn't know when the right moment would be and I didn't want you to leave me if I said it."

Lucifer sighed and snuggled close to Sam, pressing his forehead against his mate's neck and closing his eyes, "'m tired..."

"Go to sleep," Sam soothed, petting Lucifer's hair. "I'll be right here..."

"You sleep, too." Lucifer sighed and fell asleep.

Cas snorted as Dean slowly uncovered his ears and opened his eyes, "It was not that bad."

"Says you," Dean scoffed. "I'd rather _not_ listen to my brother having sex with his boyfriend." he grumbled.

"You had sex with him and...me." Cas crawled into Dean's lap, tangling his fingers through his mate's hair gently and lifting Dean's head to look at him.

"Yeah...well...that's different..." Dean mumbled, clearing his throat.

Cas rolled his eyes, "Not too different. I'm sure that probably before long, we'll see and hear Gabriel in on the fun."

Dean chuckled and nuzzled Cas's neck with his stubble, hearing his mate giggle. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean that they might want a threesome." Cas then giggled again when Dean nuzzled him more. He jumped back when Dean grabbed his side, "No! I'm ticklish!" Cas giggled and backed away.

Dean smirked and tackled Cas to the floor, straddling his hips and tickling his sides.

Cas screamed and tried to push Dean off through his squirming and laughing, "D-Dean-n!"

Dean laughed along with Cas, trying to fight his erection down as Cas wiggled his hips.

Cas screamed again then quickly swapped their positions, panting as he pinned Dean's wrists to the floor, "No."

Dean panted, seeing a tiny bulge in Cas's pants. "Lucky for you, I'm not ticklish." he cooed.

Cas raised an eyebrow, "Maybe not, but you have a very good reaction to this." He pressed his knee against Dean's erection, smirking when his mate's head hit the back of the floor.

"Oh, Jesus fuck!" Dean moaned loudly, rutting desperately against Cas's knee. "Sh-Shit... Fuck..." he moaned roughly.

Cas nodded then moved away and sat down on the couch, arms on the back of the couch and his legs spread slightly just as a man would normally sit, watching his mate with dilated pupils, the blue barely visible anymore. Cas's hair was a mess. He had shrugged his coat and jacket off hours ago, so he was left in his white dress shirt. It had come undone a few buttons and his tie was loose. He looked like a goddamn sex god sitting there, staring at his mate.

Dean panted and looked up at Cas, getting into his lap quickly before taking his own shirt off, leaving his boxers on.

"Someone is needy." Cas said, slowly, walking his fingers up Dean's chest.

Dean nodded moving into the touch. "Please..." Dean keened, rocking his hips and panting. "Need you now..."

"Maybe...I don't want you." Cas teased, kissing Dean's chest softly.

Dean panted heavily, moaning as Cas sucked on one of his nipples. "C-Cas..." Dean groaned, tangling his fingers into Cas's hair. "Shit..."

"What's the matter, Dean?" Cas pulled away and looked up, tilting his head.

"You know all the right buttons to press, don't you?" Dean huffed, moaning when he suddenly felt Cas's knee press up between his legs.

Cas smirked and kissed Dean's neck softly, "You're right."

Dean panted, arching his back. "Fuck, Cas..." Dean panted heavily and dug his nails into Cas's shoulders. "Need you."

Cas pressed his knee harder between Dean's legs, dragging his teeth down his mate's collarbone.

Dean moaned, grinding himself down on to Cas's knee, rutting desperately. "Shit, shit, _shit!_ " Dean panted.

Cas chuckled darkly and trailed his fingers ghostly down Dean's sides.

Dean groaned, shivering some, as he felt his hard cock straining against his boxers. "C-Cas..." Dean whined.

Cas made a disapproving sound, "You're not going to get any of this. You're going to come like this." He said low and deep in Dean's ear.

Dean whimpered, his breathing quickening, as he ground his hips against Cas's.

Cas groaned and gripped Dean's hips tightly, digging his nails into the skin.

Dean panted, already feeling himself close, as he locked their lips together hard, moaning into the rough and desperate kiss, feeling Cas's tongue push past his lips and teeth.

Cas licked into Dean's mouth, moaning as he bucked his hips up to meet Dean's.

Dean's hips stuttered and it was quite obvious, too, groaning as he suddenly came in his boxers, his cry muffled by Cas's mouth.

Cas smirked against Dean's mouth and made his own erection disappear, "Good." He smiled and ran his fingers through Dean's sweaty blond hair.

Dean panted and roughly palmed Cas's dick before the other angel could poof his erection away. "Your turn." Dean said, nibbling Cas's collarbone, rubbing Cas quickly.

Cas moaned roughly and bucked up into Dean's hand.

"Good boy..." Dean purred, applying more pressure to Cas's hard dick.

"You...son of a bitch..." Cas groaned, his head laying back against the couch.

Dean chuckled playfully, moving his hand in a circular motion, pressing down hard at the same time.

Cas's hips shuttered and he moaned as Dean pressed down hard. He groaned deep as he came in his pants, panting hard.

Dean hummed softly, slowly and gently circling his hand to milk Cas dry. "Why would you even think about poofing your erection away, hm?" he chuckled.

"Didn't want...to do this..." Cas panted, looking at his mate.

"Why not?" Dean asked softly, pushing Cas's dark hair out of his face so he could see Cas's bright sapphire eyes again.

"Wanted to tease you." Cas rubbed slow circles into Dean's hips.

Dean chuckled softly and lightly kissed Cas's lips, having them both cleaned up in seconds. "Well, you did that." he said.

Cas hummed and smiled, "I love you very much, Dean."

"Mm...I love you, too, Cas." Dean smiled and nuzzled his neck.

Cas smiled and kissed Dean's hair softly.


End file.
